Kikyo's revenge, Goodbye Naraku
by Shelaum
Summary: A story of how it all began, and how it end (a short, mostly made up fanfic)
1. Kikyo Returns

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha I give all the credit to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
*********************************************  
  
"DIE, INUYASHA!" The priestess Kikyo shouted, and released an arrow.  
  
Inuyasha, a hanyou (half-breed demon) with white ears and white hair turned just as the arrow pierced through his left shoulder, pinning him to a tree. He dropped the jewel called the Shikon no tama.  
  
Kikyo took the Shikon no tama to her death, burning it with her.  
  
This happened 50 years ago, Kikyo is brought back from the dead bye Urasue and after Inuyasha. Inuyasha is after Naraku, killer of Kikyo. Sesshomaru is after Inuyasha, and everyone in Inuyasha's group are after Naraku.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What, Kagome?"  
  
"Are you hungry? It's been half an hour since we've been at this inn. I just thought you'd be hungry..that's all." Said Kagome.  
  
"Huh? Is that why you interrupted me, you stupid girl?"  
  
"Stupid huh?! SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground from the tree he was in.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha snapped at Kagome.  
  
Just then, Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder saying "You should be nice to Kagome; after all, she CAN sit you whenever she wants. You hanyou's really ARE stupid.." He squealed as he hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and ran behind Kagome.  
  
"Come here! I'll show you how "stupid" I am you little runt!"  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said, all the calmly.  
  
"Y-yes Kagome?" Whimpered Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
SMASH.  
  
He mumbled something, but his face was too far into the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Came the quiet, sad voice.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the ground blushing.  
  
"What is your business here, Kikyo?!" Inuyasha said, jumping in from of Kagome.  
  
'Only to say goodbye." The words were hesitant, painful. "I am leaving..to go on a journey, and kill the one who killed me. After that, I shall rest and await the day we can be together again.."  
  
"Huh?" was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"But that's too dangerous! You'd be killed by him! Uh.I mean." sputtered Kagome.  
  
She looked utterly frustrated at not being able to think of the right words.  
  
Kikyo smiled at being cared for. It was a sad smile, but still a smile.  
  
"Kagomes right, Kikyo." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I must go.. Good by, Inuyasha." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha.  
  
He just stood there, blinking stupidly.  
  
They watched her disappear into the night.  
  
"Kikyo..." whispered Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
******************************  
  
A/N: I'm new at this, please review! My friend Lyra Dogstar agreed I should create a name; we were in class wasting our time as usual, lol. This is an old name from a chat I go to.. www.metawerx.net/chat go there and make a name and have fun . I don't know if I should continue.. Please be nice in your review... 


	2. Enter Sesshomary and Bushichirou

"Here, Inuyasha." Kagome handed him a bowl of ramen after Kikyo left.  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha took the bowl eating it in silence. Half way through, he stopped. Kagome, the monk, Sango and Shippo were all staring at him.  
  
He blinked, puzzled. "Inuyasha.are you, um okay?" Kagome asked. He replied with a short nod. "Okay..." she wondered what he thought about Kikyo going out on a journey to defeat Naraku. Probably worried about her, I guess his feelings are still strong for her..  
  
"Inuyasha lets go"  
  
"Huh? Why, Kagome? "  
  
"To stop Kikyo, of course."  
  
"No Kagome, not until you worthless humans get some sleep! I don't want to have to carry you on my back."  
  
"Worthless, huh? Is THIS worthless? SIT!"  
  
"Gah!"  
  
SMASH!  
  
****************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
Sesshomaru walked in on Inuyasha's little..group.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting asleep against a wall cuddling Tetsueiga, the youngest human Kagome he thought to him self, sleeping next to him, a monk in the middle of the room, a kitsune cuddles up between Kagome and some other human girl. Sesshomaru walked over to the human girls and laid Rin, who he'd been carrying, in-between them.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and sat in front of him. (A/n time for the famous stunt EVERYONE does to Inuyasha!) He reached forward and grabbed his ears pulling them.  
  
Inuyasha snapped awake. When he saw his brother, he pulled out Tetsueiga and slipped in front of the sleeping Kagome  
  
"What do YOU want" Inuyasha snarled. "Oh, nothing dear brother. I've just been following you..you didn't notice?" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Figures, you hanyou's are so weak, can't even smell another yukai..."  
  
He noticed Inuyasha staring to the young yukai next to him.  
  
"Oh, this is my son, Bushichirou." He sounded as if he was very bored.  
  
The boy, Bushichirou Inuyasha said to himself, stepped forward. He looked just about fourteen years old.  
  
Bushichirou was wearing clothes like Inuyasha's except dark blue and shoes. He looked like his father.  
  
He had long silver hair that went beyond his butt and the two stripes on his cheeks. He was less feminine then his father though. And much more childish in manner.  
  
A/n Bushichirou belongs to my friend Lyra Dogstar; I asked her if I could use him. He is Sesshy's son that she made up...... will continue for reviews. 


	3. Author's Notice

I can't write more untill I get ALL the detail's of Bushichirou from Lyra Dogstar!  
  
So if you wish me write more, please contact her and tell her to send me all the info. Only then shall I write again, and when I'm not mad at this one guy. (men can be such pigs sometimes!) 


	4. Enter the toad, Jaken

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/n if anyone has any good guy/girl Japanese names please tell me! And if you want a character in here, put the name, your email address, what he or she look's like, demon or human (both?) age, rude/kind, temper, clothes, and from what time. If you want, I can draw it, I might get Lyra Dogstar to also, and DragonFire if they agree. O.o  
  
Thank you  
  
*****************************  
  
Bushichirou crawled over to Rin and sat next to her. Rin hadn't woken up yet, but the girl in the odd clothes had, and was sitting next to Inuyasha. He considered it funny how she didn't seem to fear his father. Youkai were normally feared by humans.. Of course, then again his idiot of an Uncle (as he had heard his father say many times), was nothing but a weak hanyou who had a weak spot for humans.  
  
He could only guess that the strange girl was the stupid hanyou's mate. This would make him related to a human. "Inuyasha, that strange girl, that human, is she your mate?" Bushichirou said with a sneer.  
  
This made his father look at him in a sort of puzzled way.  
  
"WHAT! ME AND THAT HALF-WIT HUMAN OVER THERE!? NOTHIN DOIN'!" Inuyasha leapt up and yelled at Bushichirou.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Came the snap Sesshomaru had been waiting for.  
  
"My my, Inuyasha, you really should try to be nice..to THAT human, anyways. That is, if you ever wish to get those rosary beads off sometime in your life." Sesshomaru chuckled quietly.  
  
"Milord! Milord! Milord Sesshomaru, where are you??" came a high pitched, obnoxious and very very annoying voice. Just then, the great big, fat, and repulsive face of the slimy creature called Jaken poked in (A/n just in case you didn't notice, I am NOT a fan of that slimy, icky, disgusting creature that follows the perfect Sesshomaru! *says in an annoyed voice* but I had to add him, don't worry, he'll soon be gone.). Obviously, what he saw wasn't what he hoped to see. Sesshomaru around 3 humans!? How could this be? His master hated humans; he proved that a long time ago. Then again..he DID take that annoying creature Rin in under his care, for some odd reason, claiming Tensugia "compelled him to save a human life".  
  
"Milord's! What are you doing with these, these.humans!?" Jaken nearly spat the word out as if it were a curse.  
  
"What are you doing here, imp?" Bushichirou said to Jaken. "Did father not tell you of how you were excused from his services? Don't you ever listen? No? I didn't think so. You imp's have such short attention spans! Ah well, leave now, before I kill you." Bushichirou had heard of how Jaken has tried to kill Rin, and he hated the imp ever sense. Oh, not that he had ever liked his father's servant. He would have kill him many long years ago, but the imp wouldn't stay away from his father.  
  
He pulled Rin closer, in protection, but nearly threw her off when his father looked his way, making Rin wake up. "Bushichirou? What's going on?" Her voice was still thick with sleep. "Jaken!" Rin threw a rock that was next to her at him, and glared when it hit him.  
  
"how dare you!" squeaked Jaken in rage.  
  
A/n: sorry the chapters are so short, I'm having a rough time, what with summer school and all, and not having a comp. It's hard to get on. Hope you like the story so far, and I thank my friends for helping me, well.it's 11:33pm, and I'm sick, and getting tired, so, I'll write up the next chapter when I get my comp back, until then, please review! 


End file.
